Surprise Visit
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: NagisaxKarma. In this one Karma surprises Nagisa at work even asking him out on a date. Nagisa says yes and the boys go out. How does it go? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Karma was walking down the street when he found the school where Nagisa was working. He has been trying to talk to him more and more, but with Nagisa's newest job as a school teacher he has been very busy. Today the class has a day off but Nagisa is still stuck in the classroom. Karma walks up the stairs and gets help to find Nagisa's room.

"Hiya teach," says Karma.

Nagisa blinks smiling up at Karma with his same sweet smile. Karma heart thumps but he holds his composer.

"Karma! It's so good to see you again, what are you doing here?" asks Nagisa.

"Just came to see you, didn't see you working on the classroom so came here," says Karma.

Nagisa smiles knowing how Karma likes brushing things off.

"Sorry, I couldn't abandon my students like that," says Nagisa.

"Yeah I know, it's whatever. If this is your classroom why are you in a students desk?"

"It's a lot comfier than my desk."

Karma looks over at Nagisa's desk and sees there isn't much of a desk there anymore.

"I see…"

Nagisa continues to work, Karma makes himself at home. He knows that Nagisa would offer him a seat if he wasn't busy.

"If you get hungry, help yourself to my lunch."

"You need to eat, Nagisa."

"I will, I am just not hungry."

Karma sighs and relaxes in the chair. He does get hungry, grabbing half of the lunch leaving Nagisa some he sits back down.

"Hey Nagisa. Nagisa...NAGISA…."

Karma sighs eating his half of the lunch. He finishes up his food and shadows Nagisa. This gets Nagisa to stop what he is doing.

"What are you doing, Karma?"

"Oh you know trying to get your attention. I see your busy. How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

Nagisa was caught off guard when it came to that, he blinks and nods agreeing.

"Yeah sure Karma. I should be done around 8…"

"Great, see you tonight."

He doesn't hesitate he leans down kissing Nagisa, tugging his chin up a bit. Nagisa doesn't move, how can he with his best friend kissing him like this. He drops the pen closing his eyes slowly. Karma breaks the kiss heading to the door.

"Dress in something nice, alright? But keep your hair like that you look cute."

He smirks at Nagisa's dumbfounded face leaving him like that. Nagisa does have extra pair of clothes but he has it for his students constant murder attempts. He can't really focus on work the rest of the night, he finishes up by 7:30 so he can get ready for his date with Karma. He gets dressed in a blue button up, tan cardigan and blue jean capris. He really thinks he is underdressed but knows that there is nothing he can do about it right now. He rushes down the stairs finding Karma leaning on the wall. Karma smiles softly at Nagisa, Karma is wearing a silver gray tee shirt, a necklace with a cross on it and red jeans.

"I-I hope I didn't keep you waiting. Sorry, this is all I brought with me..I hope this is okay."

"Slow down, you look fine today. Did you finish the lunch I left you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! You didn't have to do that I would have gotten something else."

"It's not that big of a deal, after you."

Nagisa leads the way out of the school but ends up following Karma to the theater. Nagisa blinks but glad that he chose their favorite movie to watch. Karma paid for everything, which had Nagisa turn red.

"I could have paid for my ticket.."

"Don't be stupid, Nagisa. I asked you out."

"That might be true, but it isn't that big of a deal to pay."

"It's okay, tonight is on me."

Nagisa sighs not arguing with Karma anymore, they head in and enjoy the movie. Karma looks over half way through the movie and sees that Nagisa has a piece of popcorn on his face. Karma chuckles then helps Nagisa out when Nagisa can't seem to get it.

"Come here."

Nagisa does as asked and Karma licks the piece of popcorn off his face. Nagisa turns red, he is very determined to kiss Karma tonight much like Karma has tonight.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to, honestly."

Nagisa blushes at that, wondering about that. They start walking again into town, they even go to dinner together. After dinner, Nagisa knew he had to go home. Karma offers his hand and to his surprise, Nagisa takes his hand. They walk to Nagisa's house where Nagisa stands awkaward.

"I better get going home."

"Hey, let's do this again sometime."

"Sure"

Karma goes to leave but like the snake Nagisa is, he takes Karma pulling him down to his height. Nagisa plants a big one on Karma, surprising the both of them. Karma pulls Nagisa in kissing him back. They break the kiss standing there out of breath.

"If you want you can come in tonight…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on."

Karma smiles accepting Nagisa's invitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Karma and Nagisa head into the apartment, Nagisa pulls Karma in closer and kisses him again. He puts his full force in the kiss, Karma smirks finding it adorable that Nagisa is fighting for dominance in the kiss. He wraps his arm around Nagisa's waist and yanks him in. Just like the kiss to Kaede the hit points keep adding up until they are both out of breath.

"Oh it's like that now, Nagisa?" asks Karma, smirking.

"Huh?" asks Nagisa.

"Alright, let's play a week long game then," says Karma.

Nagisa looks at him confused but was curious about the game.

"What game?"

"A kissing game of course, the stakes are high, Nagisa and this isn't like class anymore."

He wags his finger at Nagisa in a warning way. Nagisa nods and is ready for this game.

"Hit points is the name of the game and it doesn't matter where we are at, if we see each other we kiss enough to add hit points. The hit points you just gave me doesn't count. Loser buys winner dinner, but winner decides what the loser wears."

Nagisa thought of that he really wanted to play but he also wanted to lose so he could buy Karma dinner but he was afraid of what outfit Karma was going to choose. He gulped and nodded he wanted to try but he knew he had to try because Karma would be mad if he didn't try. That would be an awkward meal all on it's own.

"Alright, I'll play with you."

He gives his smile that both terrified but mystifies Karma, honestly it makes Karma's heart race but he wouldn't tell Nagisa that. It was Nagisa's most determined smile he thought to himself that this is going to be a blast. Karma yanks Nagisa in and kisses him with the same force that Nagisa gave him earlier taking him off guard and giving Nagisa a ten point lead.

"Well I'm tired, that's ten points for me," says Karma.

He hits the guest bedroom that Nagisa had prepared for any last minute guest.

"Hmm, I should have known he'd try anything like that. Good night Karma."

He went to bed himself, he had to go to work and he figures if he doesn't wake up Karma he won't go to his job, Karma finally agreed to graduate and took a job but he also works on motorcycles on the side. He always loved the fast lane, though he fell for the pupil student who isn't that bright the snake of class 3-E. Which works out because the snake fell for the demon of class 3-E. Nagisa makes Karma some breakfast and when it's done he goes into the guest room and kisses Karma, Karma wakes with a start and is surprised to see Nagisa kissing him. Nagisa smirks and deepens the kiss more taking a ten point hit as well taking Karma out. He breaks the kiss and adjusts his tie.

"Breakfast is ready come out when you are dressed, you will be late for work," says Nagisa.

"Uh yeah," says Karma.

Nagisa goes to the door and stops for a second.

"Oh Karma, we are even again, are you sure you can handle this game?" asks Nagisa,playfully.

Nagisa leaves to get his briefcase and his knife, the kids are going to try to kill him again.

"I'm going to head out! It's on the table!" calls Nagisa.

Karma shakes himself out of it and smirks.

"Yeah, I'm ready but I'm not sure you can handle this demon, Nagisa," says Karma.

He got up and got dressed before he eats then leaves for work. During his lunch break he heads to Nagisa's school and waits a few minutes. He has Nagisa's routine to a T, today is gym class so the kids will be out soon doing something stupid. He waits for the last student to leave before he sneaks while Nagisa is distracted with the paperwork he didn't finish yesterday. Karma grabs Nagisa's wrist yanks him up and pins him to the chalkboard.

"Karma?! I'm working and you have to work-" says Nagisa.

He is shut up quick with a liplock and deep one at that where Karma earns himself twenty more points. He doesn't break it until the bell rings.

"The rules say it doesn't matter where we are at, we can get each other anywhere at any time," says Karma.

He leaves with a wink waving at the kids.

"Don't kill him too bad! I need him to live for a game," says Karma.

"We'll try to leave you some part!" calls the kids.

Nagisa thought hard and smirked at that getting ready for the next lesson and to stop his students, which wasn't too hard they weren't trained to kill. Though it didn't stop their determination. At the end Nagisa knew exactly where to find Karma, after work he would get into his oldest clothes and work on motorcycles. Nagisa snuck in through the back and noticed Karma's dog tags hanging on the mirror. He sees Karma's feet dangling below them. He sneaks his way over quietly and pulls Karma's creeper just a little bit knowing it would make him mad. Nagisa quickly hides behind the motorcycle waiting for Karma.

"What the actual hell?!" calls Karma.

He gets up and starts stomping his way to the person who yanked on his creeper. Nagisa quickly takes the opportunity tackling him into a kiss catching Karma by deep surprise but does kiss him back. Nagisa wins himself twenty-two extra points for that, he breaks the kiss completely out of breath.

"You said it doesn't matter where or when," says Nagisa. "I'll let you get back to work."

He leaves Karma to think about what he said and he smirks at Nagisa's last part of "it doesn't matter when".

"Oh naive, Nagisa this will be a party!"

That was the start of the game, they both went all out Karma let Nagisa have the lead and plan out where he wanted to go for their date but he was planning something big that might knock Nagisa out but when he woke up it would be worth it. Nagisa had an important lesson Friday morning and that was the perfect time to put his plan in action. Friday was also the last day of the game. Nagisa was excited that morning talking about the date and that he wanted a key to Karma's apartment to raid his closet for more ideas. Karma couldn't help but think about how cute Nagisa looked planning things out like that, but he was winning this no matter what. Even though Karma loves his hair cut he has to admit that Nagisa still has that feminine look to him in the face and he couldn't waste that after winning the game. Nagisa already told him what outfit to wear so he will win that to be nice even though he hates the coat the most, he wants Nagisa happy.

He calls in sick to work which isn't a big deal he doesn't care, he fixes his tie and goes to the school where he signs in.

"Going to see Nagisa today again? He looked flustered last time," says the secretary.

"Yeah well, that was my fault, he will be really flustered this time but it's nothing to worry about," says Karma.

"Alright," she says.

Karma makes his way upstairs there is girls staring at him as he looks good in a suit especially the female teachers while the single male teachers are rolling their eyes. Karma pushes his hair back and kicks the door open of Nagisa's classroom door.

"SHIOTA!" calls Karma.

"K-karma? What's wrong? Why aren't you at work?" asks Nagisa confused.

"I got a bone to pick with you!" says Karma.

"Did I forget to lock your door?" asks Nagisa.

"Forget the damn door," says Karma.

Nagisa is very confused so goes to ask him what but Karma is quicker pushing him up against the chalkboard he holds Nagisa's wrist and pulls his book he was using to teach with away from his quickly. He then pushes himself onto Nagisa's chest kissing him in a deep liplock the whole school is stunned into silence as they watch what is going on. Nagisa's teachers instincts kick in as he tries to break the kiss but the tightness from Karma's hand on his wrist tightens as he presses further into his chest. Their tongues intertwine with each other and the kiss deepens. Nagisa turns bright red as he drops the book letting his eyes close the hit count hits up to thirty just as Karma spreads his hand up under Nagisa's shirt laying his hand on the back of Nagisa's back as he kisses him more the hit count goes up to fifty in that instance alone. Karma kisses him more despite the both of them running out of breath. He smirks as he breaks the kiss with Nagisa and catches him. Karma smiles kissing Nagisa's forehead.

"Be sure to pick a warm place tonight Nagisa," says Karma.

Karma picks up his book handing it back to Nagisa. He leaves Nagisa there to gather up his thoughts while he goes home: he puts on his light gray dress pants, purple shirt with striped sleeves and middle with white string that ties on the bottom with a black jacket that has the sleeves tied together but shows off his purple and white sleeves at the bottom. He picks up a choker for Nagisa, the black shirt with the pink bow that he wore while undercover but instead of the straps that stay on his shoulder being pink they are black and the thick black sleeves will hang on his arms. He also has a thick red skirt that goes just above the knees with black undertone and two black ribbons are sewn onto the skirt and would touch his legs. To help him keep warm Karma found long socks that go up to his knees and cute black boots with a bit of a heel on them. He smirks at his decision if he had to wear that then Nagisa has to wear this tonight. There is a knock on his door, Karma opens the door it's Nagisa being shy turning red.

"Um...I'm here to take you on that date I promised," says Nagisa.

"Great, your outfit is in the bedroom back there," says Karma.

Nagisa nods he looks up from the ground and blinks seeing Karma in the outfit he picked out.

"I don't understand you won," says Nagisa.

"Well you already picked it out, why not," says Karma.

Nagisa blinked and hurried into the room. He sees the outfit choice and turns red.

"There's no way in hell, I'm wearing a skirt!" says Nagisa.

"You lost, Nagisa so put it on," says Karma.

"But it's going to be cold!" says Nagisa.

"I told you to pick somewhere warm," says Karma.

"Alright, alright," says Nagisa.

He puts on the outfit and shyly walks out still beat red.

"See that wasn't too bad, you look cute," says Karma.

"I don't even have my long hair anymore…" says Nagisa.

"That's fine, come on," says Karma.

Nagisa walks over and takes Karma's hand. He drags him off after Karma locks the door. Karma smiles seeing the smile on Karma's face as he is excited. Nagisa first takes him to see a fight which gets Karma very excited for this date, Nagisa watches Karma happily. After the fight Nagisa takes him to a pizza place, knowing that Karma isn't into the fancy things whatsoever. The couple ends up at Karma's place, Karma lays on the couch. Nagisa goes to sit on the floor as there isn't another place to sit.

"Nah, you're too pretty to sit on the floor," says Karma.

"Where am I supposed to sit, Karma?" asks Nagisa.

Karma pats his lap, Nagisa turns beat red but climbs on Karma's lap facing him. Karma sits up with one knee up having Nagisa balance on his knee.

"This date is going great," says Karma.

"T-that was the date," says Nagisa.

"Naive Karma the date is just starting," says Karma.

He cups Nagisa's chin and pulls him in kissing him deeply. He slips Nagisa's shirt off leaving the skirt on him for now. Nagisa has a slight blush as he tilts his head to get a good angle and leans in for a kiss, which Karma gives him a kiss he won't ever forget.

The End


End file.
